Imperfections
by cssypet
Summary: New kid Richard has his problems. He can't get over them without help. And it arrives in the form of Kori. She's damaged too, but can they get over it? And can they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Imperfections

**A/N: ****this fanfic literally won't go away in my head. I swear. So here I am, typing this. Every chapter has its own soundtrack, so please go to YouTube and listen to the song while reading the story. The soundtrack for this chapter is Numb, by Linkin Park.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

Richard

I was freaking damn moving _again_.

I huffed angrily as I unpacked the last T-shirt and flung it into my dresser. How many times did a person have to move? Okay, I know that it wasn't my parents fault this time. How could it be? They were… dead. I choked back another sob as I threw myself onto my bed. I had to go live with Bruce Wayne, a close family friend and billionaire. I had to literally stop myself from asking him what was wrong with his head. Why would he want anger management boy? The boy who had so many problems that he had no friends? So maybe this was my chance to start over. If I wanted to.

But I didn't want to start over. I wanted my parents back. I wanted my dog back. And I wanted to go and live in my old house in Gotham. What kind of name was Jump City, anyway?

Maybe I should take a walk.

I walked outside, where a chilly wind was blowing across the street. Autumn leaves skidded down the road, and cars honked somewhere in the city. It wasn't a quiet city, not by far, but I had its perks. Like being able to walk down a street with out someone tapping your arm and saying they were sorry for your loss. _They_ were sorry? They didn't kill them. And even if they were sorry, it didn't help. They couldn't bring back my parents.

I headed down the street, to the park where a few tell-tale kites soared out over the city. One was red, and the others were green and yellow. They looked likes street lights as they bobbed and flew.

When I got closer to the park, I saw who was flying the red one. Her hair was candy cane red. It was like a beacon in itself, that's how bright it was. She was laughing as a boy behind her was trying to keep his kite from blowing away. She playfully bumped him, and his kite twisted in the air. She laughed loudly. The boy didn't laugh this time, said something, and walked away. The girl caught up to him, not smiling anymore, and put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. The girl covered her mouth as the boy said something and ran away.

Did he just break up with her?

Well, it was no concern of mine. I had my own problems.

**Kori**

What?

He just… broke up with me?

"Xavier! Stop!" I called, and ran after him, grabbing his wrist. HE flicked me off again, and I felt a surge of panic well up in my chest and I felt close to tears. He was leaving me. Again. Would I be able to handle it? NO, because last time… last time…? He left me already. I couldn't handle it, I wouldn't handle it, because, because I couldn't take being alone. Not ever.

I whirled him around, feeling fury rise up in me and I directed it at him like a knife, and I stared levelly into Xavier's icy green eyes. "If you leave," I snarled, "You better not come back." He smiled evilly. "Who said I was?" he laughed, and turned away again. Ouch. That had really hurt. I sank to my knees, feeling the first sobs gather up, and I wipe my face on my sleeve, sniveling. After a few seconds, after I've had time to pity myself, headed back home, trying not to think about Xavier. Had I really loved him…? NO! Kori, DON'T think about him, not about his eyes, or his hair, or…NO!

I fought with myself like this until I reached home and threw myself onto my purple bed, really sobbing now. I had banged the door shut, and I could hear Mom coming up the stairs to amend me. I buried myself under the covers, hoping that she got the message. The door opened, and there was silence and the door closed again. I huffed under the covers; feeling relieved and poked my head out.

Mom surveyed my shocked and tearstained face like an expert and finally settled onto the bed next to me, sighing. "We'll all have bad breakups, sweetheart. And that's part of life. But… at least you can find your true love now. Love is complicated. Try not to let it get you down." She said comfortingly. She kissed my forehead. "Do you want tea? I just made some mango tea." Mom was obsessed with tea. She had every one under the sun. She was almost as obsessed as I was with Young Justice*. She had blueberry, raspberry (I didn't even know they made that), mint, Earl Gray, and my personal favorite: Lipton. But I didn't want to disappoint her, so I just nodded. "Sure mom," I rasped. "That'd be great." She grinned and left the room. I huffed again, and cocooned myself under the blankets.

The next day, at school, I told Raven and Terra the whole sorry mess. Raven nodded sympathetically. "He was a jerk, Kori, don't worry. We'll get him for you." Terra nodded and punched the air. "We'll get that bastard," she growled, and I stared at her. Terra was, or rather, could be, the school bully. She got angry easily and loved fights, but only fought herself when it was serious. Or her level of serious, anyway (never cut her in line at lunch). Half the boys wanted her and the other half secretly did but no one knew, because their girlfriends would murder them. I smiled, touched. "Thanks guys." "Korianna, Rachel, Terra, would you mind paying attention now?" snarled Mr. Smith, and we turned to face the front. "As I was saying," he said, glaring at us, "there is a new kid in our class today, "he almost sounded like crying, "and his name is Richard. He just moved from New Jersey to our own Jump City."

As the kids in the class glanced around, confused, I looked into the back of the class and nearly fainted.

It was…?

He had almost melted into the wall, but when you looked at him, you couldn't stop. With icy blue eyes, raven black hair, and a perfect mouth, he was_ hot_. Terra turned to look too and gasped quietly. "Wow," she hissed. "Richard's a _god_!" Rachel heard her and smacked her playfully. "Does he already have a girlfriend?" I wondered, and he looked right at me. I mean _right at me._ I blushed and turned my head away. Terra smiled like a cat. "Meow, Kori! A get over you recent breakup with Xavier new toy boyfriend!" she said in one breath, rushed and happy. "If you have that guy on you arm, you're granted jealousy." Rachel said thoughtfully. I sighed, liking the idea. "He probably has a girlfriend," I said, finally crushing the idea. "Maybe not," said Terra. "He's new… fresh. Kitten won't know about him until lunch. Plenty of time to make your move. She won't make hers until tomorrow. _I'll_ make sure of that," she added, cracking her knuckles menacingly. I glanced back at Richard, who was staring outside. He almost seemed lost… I got the feeling that he hadn't wanted to move here. Or something bad happened. I felt sorry for him.

"Maybe we should talk to him after class."

"That's the spirit!" Terra cried, thumping me on the back and effectively breaking something. I winced and tried to give her a thumb up, but for _some_ (Terra) strange reason, my hands weren't working. I glared at the world. "You mean you will talk to him," muttered Rachel, "we'll be watching."

_Stalker_, I thought. _They're like stalkers_.

Cause they were my best friends, that's why.

I tried to give them a fake smile. "Why? Can't you come please?" I considered getting on my knees and begging, but we were in class. Maybe in a few minutes. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I steeled myself and turned around.

It was Richard. He wasn't smiling (what would that look like?). "I don't like being talked about," he said disapprovingly. "I do have ears you know."

I could've turned into mud.

"We weren't talking about you," purred Terra, batting her eyelashes, "we were talking about Robin. Kori's smitten." I gaped at her, horrified. Robin was a pimply kid in our class. NO, I was certainly not smitten. But I plastered a smile onto my face and nodded. "Is Robin's name also Richard?" he said. His voice was hard, not at all like Xavier's soft voice… I shook myself. "No," I answered in the same hard voice. "We're not. Can we continue talking?" He turned his eyes on me. And I felt afraid for the first time in two years. Suddenly the bell rang, and I felt guilty. I knew he had problems. Why add another one? I would talk to him in the hall, without Terra or Rachel there. And with that, I grabbed my books and breezed out.

**A/N: *Young Justice is my new fave show love love. And I'm not grounded any more! WHHHOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if this gets depressing. Really really sorry... O_0 Soundtrack for this chapter is Lights, by Ellie Goulding.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

I waited outside of the classroom, waiting for Richard to come out. He did, but he moved past me without a glance and continued on. I frowned at his muscled back, put off, but not discouraged. I would talk to him, even if it killed me. I was only too true when I meant that. I when I say that, I mean Terra came balsting at me full force, launching herself in full force at me and exclaiming happily, "Garfeild asked me out! He did! He did!" I nodded, gesturing to Rachel that I couldn't breathe, and she cracked up. "Terra," she gasped, after wiping tears from her eyes, "I think Kori needs to breathe now. You should let her go. I mean, her mom loves her too. I don't think she'd like to know that her daughter died when her best friends choked her to death." I nodded mutely, scrabbling weakly at her arms. She grinned and stepped back. "It's not my fault she can't hold her breath." _No one _can hold their breath for more than five minutes, Terra. You'll either die or pass out." Terra glared. "I can," she pointed out. At which Rachel and I gwaked.

"What do you have next?" asked Rachel. She looked at me. I gestured at my throat, not ready to talk. "I have biology," chattered Terra. "What about you, Kori?" I gestured to my neck again. Still not ready to talk.

Terra punched me on the arm. "I didn't choke you that bad," she grinned. Rachel and I simontanouelsy shook our heads. Her face became alarmed. "I did?" she demanded, horrified, scrabbling at my arm. I finally found my voice. It was broken and hoarse, but it was there. "Terra, I didn't breathe for the past four minutes. It's okay," I hurridley added, after glancing at her face. She frowned. We were silent. "I have biology too.'

"Damn," muttered Rachel, cursing out her luck. "I have gym."

Terra and I glanced at each other, and burst into laughter. She was hilarious. She frowned at us.

**Richard**

Who the hell was she to talk about me? She didn't know me. I didn't know her, except that I saw her boyfriend break up with her. That was it- and she hadn't even seen _me_. Her friend glanced back at me, grinning. "No, we were talking about Robin. Kori's smitten." The red haired girl-Kori- stared at her, horrified. I jolted a little when she said Robin, and then I realized, they couldn't have known about me and Gotham. I was hidden and safe here. Safe...almost. I glared at the lot of them. "Is Robin's name also Richard?" I demanded. If I was any colder, I would've been ice. "No. We're not," said Kori. I noticed for the first time that her eyes were green, like my mom's. I faltered for a second, remembering everything. Then I snapped back into it. "...continue talking," continued the girl. I looked at her calmly. I knew her type- the cheerful, over happy, stupid girl who tried to help others. The bell rang, and I watched as she gathered her books and left. She glanced at me at the doorway.

When I got out, she was waiting forrme by the doorway. She looked up, lips parting, about to say something-

When I brushed past her, not wanting to say anything more. I didn't want to think about mom, or dad. I didn't want to talk to Kori because her eyes were green like my mom's, and that was too painful. And I was going to get a migraine the size of Texas. I sighed, already tired.

My next class was gym. Hurrah, because that's what I needed. Back when... before now, befire the accident, I loved training and acrobatics. The workout made it so easy for me to lose myself in the exercise. I walked a little faster to the gym, which was on the first floor. After I'd changed into a T-shirt and basketball shorts, I sat down next to a pale, purple haired 's friend, I think. Her hair was cropped short, and she looked extremley uncomfortable in a gym. I didn't blame her. For most people, this was almost as cool as reading Teen Titans comic books*. I smirked. I knew at least two people who read those. They weren't that bad actually. My favorite character was Robin, personally. At least he wasn't as messed up as me. Back to the matter.

Anyway, here I was, immersed in my own thoughts, when the girl turned to me and said, "She isn't bad, you know." I jolted towards her, startled. "Huh?" I asked, wondering if she meant to talk to me. "Kori," she continued. I thought of the red haired girl and nodded. "she just wants to help. Her dad died when she was twelve. It was the hardest thing for her, because her and her dad were close. She was close with her mom, too, of course, humoring her with her obsession of tea, but it hit Kori. Hard. She was always in tears." she paused and leaned back, staring at me. "And then her boyfriend broke up with her last night. She's smiling, but messed up. And her smiles are all fake, too." She glanced away. "She just wants to help you. Your parents might not be dead, but you have gone through something. It's better to not go thorugh it alone." She looked at me agian. "Get it?"

I frowned and nodded. "What if," I said slowly,for emphasis, "my parents are already dead?"

She grinned, a full smile with straight and white teeth. "Welcome to the club, kid, and playfully slugged my arm. It hurt but I smiled back. I had at least made one friend. The next step was to apologize to Kori.

**Kori**

I didn't want to cut up a frog.

Terra and I glanced at each other. "You are less squimish," I said. 'You like animals." shot back Terra. 'I don't like cutting them up."I returned, feeling dizzy. "it's just a frog," muttered Terra. And then the trump: "It's your favorite class," I grinned, and watched as she stared at me. "Fine," she huffed angrily. She picked up the knife, face green.

"What should I do about Richard?" I worried while I filled out the class worksheet. Terra shrugged. "We were talking about him. Should we apoligize?" I nodded. "I'll say sorry. And... talk about ither stuff..." I felt a pang in my heart when I subtly mentioned Xavier. Terra's face turned hard, and she wacked the dead frog with a brutal blow that wasn't neceassary to the poor frog (yeahm it was dead, but it still jerked pretty hard). I held her hand. "Easy." I warned her, then turned my attention to the matters at hand. "It's okay. I think I'm over... _him_." I winced slightly, and Terra didn't miss a thing. "Kori," she sighed, then returned to harshly chopping the frog. "I drove him away," I said. "I was too clingly." I paused. "I'm always too clingly. I can't let go. Maybe relationships aren't for me. I mean, who wants a clingy wife?"

Terra stared at me, her blonde hair escaping her ponytail. "If you're a wife, Kori, you kinda have to be clingy. I mean, with all the sneaky men out there-" pause-"except for Garfeild" here she swooned- "but, yeah, you gotta stick to your man like superglue. But if he breaks up with you, um, become a feathe. Float _away..." _She pantomined a jellyfish. I stared, incredulous. "Okay, from superglue to jellyf- i mean feather. Yeah. Okay."

**richard**

And so I stepped forth into hell.

After gym, we all had Algebra II together, afer a quick check with Rachel. With the blonde girl, her green haired boyfriend ("_Garfeild_," repeated Rachel for the seventh time. "But that's good, cause she won't pay attention to you guys. That's great.), Rachel, me, and Kori. Who I had to apoligize to..?

I walked a little slower to my next class, my resolve wavering. Then I thought of her souless eyes. I quickened my pace.

When I reached the class, a wizened old teacher was struggling to reach the top of the board to pull down a wall for the projector. I helped her pull it down, then she turned to me. "Please sit down, sir. You might be new, but in the future, sit down immediatlly." I walked to my seat, wondering if all teachers were bitchy like this. Then Kori walked in, flanked by Terra, who shot me a look, then turned to see her boyfriend behind her and nearly skipped off, in lala land. Rachel walked in next, face blank. I nodded to her and she nodded back. Then a boy with red hair and green eyes strdoe in. I heard Rachel gasp and hiss, "Xavier. I _forgot_ he was in this class. Kori!" I turned to look at Kori, and saw she was deathly white, her hand clutching the side of her desk in a vicious death grip. Terra glanced at Xavier, her eyes hardened, and then she turned to say sometjing to her boyfriend. Then she stood up, gathered her books, and stalked over to where Kori was sitting and plopped down next to her. I could feel the electricty in the air flicker angrily.

Xavier looked at Kori, and all too diliberately, sat down in front of her.

I could already tell I didn't like him.

Kori was rocking back and forth, while Terra whispered something to her. Something struck, because she suddenly sat up straight, head held high, and glared at Xavier. She glanced at me, and something in her eyes flickered, then turned determined again. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

**Terra**

Oh, shit.

Xavier walked in, thinking he's all that, then I looked at Kori and cursed again. She was pale, really pale, and she was splintering the side of her desk. I turned to Garfeild. "I have to go," I whispered, and indicated with my eyes Xavier. He nodded, understanding, then turned to his notebook, which was doodled with pictures of me. "Aww," I cooed. Not that I could say anything. My notebook was peppered with pictures of him, too. I got my stuff, picked up my checkered backpack, already thinking of ways I could beat him woth it. I sat next to Kori, who was muttering things to herself and rocking back and forth, squishing the desk wood to a, pulp. For the sake of the desk, I thought, and tried to comfort Kori the way I would comfort Wilde, my dog. "Kori, Kori. Come on, relax. You don't want him to think that you're pulp wothout him, don't you? Let him think that _you're_ better without him. Sit up. Kori, sit up."

And she did, straigtning hersefl and shooting Xavier a glare. Boy, if he turned around, he was going to wish he hadn't.

For the rest of class, that was how it went. Until Xavier turned around to ask Kori for a pencil, and looked at her coolly, then turned back around. Kori hadn't changed her position, stitting back staright and that damn awful paleness covering her. Until the bell rang, and the slightest tinge of red peppered her cheeks. I huffed, relieved, and watched as Kori practically ran out, forgetting her notebook. I snatched it for her and caught up with Rachel. "That was so godamn _awful_," I said as soon as she looked at me. She was pale too, and wondered if I was pale. The experience had shaken me up. He sat in front of her. If I wasn't on probation, I would have punched his lights out. Rachel, sensing this, hissed, "Probation, Terra. Probation."

I glared at her. "I know. Look, I'm going to catch up with Kori. What class do you have next?"

I checked my scedule. "English. I think Kori has it too. What have you got?" Rachel looked at her Binder, where her scedule was taped. "Um, Foriegn language."

**Kori**

I threw myself onto my bed with a little extra vigor that night.

I was going to apoligize to Richard, but oooh! Xavier! Why the hell was he in the same class as me! I cursed like a fiend into my pillow, kicking my legs. After I wore myself out, I rolled over and reached for my diary. Right before my fingers reached the cloth covered book, I halted. What if somehow, Xavier got my book? What if...?

I rolled back over and stared at the cracks on mu ceiling, desolate. Then the phone rang. "Hello?" I asked, hoping my voice waasn't too hoarse. "Are you crying?" questioned the voice, and I started. "Richard? Richard! How'd you get my number?"

"Rachel."

_Stalker. He's a stalker._

I cleared my throat, chiding myself. Company was what I needed right now. "Yes. Richard. Um..." "I called to apoligize. Er, because I was rude. I shouldn't have... yelled at you guys like that. I heard you went through something bad." I choked back a sob. 'Yeah," I muttered. "My dad died." There was silence. "My parents died," he said softly. "That's why I moved here. To live with a family friend. Bruce." I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me. "Yeah. My mom pretends like everything's okay, but it's kinda not." I sighed. "She buried herself under tea bags. It's all I can do to get her to talk about school, not tea."

"What do you talk about?"

"Hm?"

"What do you talk about with her, when you talk about school?"

"You know, the usual. Friends. Grades. My ex-boyfriend." The familiar pang hit my chest again. I almost sobbed again. "The usual stuff." There was silence again. "What did you talk about, with your parents? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." There was silence, and I heard him take a deep breath. "No, I can do it. we used to talk about- about my dog. What was on on TV. Our favorite songs." I imagined him shrug. "Anything."

That's how the night continued, chatting idly on the phone until three A.M, when I told him I was tired. He laughed. "Good night," he said.

Screw Xavier. I wrote in my book until four.

**A/N: Well. Please review. Unless you review, I won't wrote another chapter. I'm inspired by them Love, love**

**always yours,**

**cssypet**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey hey. I don't own Teen Titans, yeah, yeah... **

**sorry for taking so long to update. Um, preoccupied. Rehersals, and yeah...okay, enjoy:**

**Soundtrack: Run devil run, Girls Generation**

The next day at school was normal. Of course, Xavier was making my life hell, but hey. What can you do? I talked and talked with Richard, Terra, and Rachel, and life was normal, but I couldn't give them a real smile, no matter how hard Terra and Rachel tried to coax me into it. It hurt, especially when I thought about Xavier. No matter how hard Terra made me laugh, it hurt.

Richard noticed.

"Kori, what about your salad? Aren't you hungry?" demanded Rachel one day at lunch. I made a face at her and pushed away my tray. "Not really," I murmured. He glanced at me, for a fraction of a second, but it felt like hours as I was subjected to his intense gaze. Then he looked away. And so on the next day, the day after that, until...

"Kori."

His voice caught me. I whirled around, then smiled. "Oh, hey, Richard. What's up?" He frowned, then put both hands next to my head and pushed me against my locker. "R-Richard?" I stuttered. "Kori, your're not eating." I stuck out my tongue at him. "So what? I'm not hungry. And you can't force me to eat."

I said this with upmost confidence.

I wouldn't sound so confident a few minutes.

"Kori," he said again, his face coming closer. I leaned my head away. I wasn't... I couldn't... and my heart hurt so much...

"Ah!" I suddenly cried, pressing my hand to my chest. Richard moved away, head in his hands."You're getting skinnier, Kori. Really skinny. And I may not know if it's cool or something to girls, but it's not cool to me. Kori, please eat. For me."

I nodded mutely.

"Korianna! You... you took a pizza! And! And its in your mouth! Are... are you sick? Kori, speak to me! Spit- it-out!" Terra shrieked.

While this last part was said she thumped me on the back for each word. I choked out a bite of pizza. "WHAT?" I demanded. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little, making me feel nasuous. "YOU'RE EATING THE SCHOOL FOOD!" she yelled, and Raven smacked her. "Snap out of it." I smiled, relieved/ annoyed. "Shut up, Terra," I mumbled around another bite of the cheesy pizza. Terra glared. "Exuse me, do you know what is in that?" she paused, waiting for an answer, and when she didn't get one, said, "Yeah. Thought so." This got me and Rachel to sick out our tongues at her while Richard watched, amused. I knew what he was thinking, and it made me glow a little. I smirked.

"Hey guys, have you heard of the Robin dude?" questioned Garfeild. He had been quiet until now. Richard jumped a little and stared at Garfeild. "What Robin dude?" I asked, putting down my pizza and avoiding Richard's stare. Terra turned to me, hand on her heart. "Only the hottest guy in spandex," she gushed. I had a feeling that she was about to shake me again, and I was right. When my head stopped shaking, Raven filled in for her. "He's Jump City's newest hero. Apperantly Batman didn't need help in Gotham, or something." Here Richard went pale, then he looked at me and offered me a small smile.

_Hmm. Something's going on here._

I pressed my lips together and nodded mutely. "But right now, he's doing little stuff- thieves, rapists, and... so on..." Garfeild said. I nodded, absorbing this. Just then the bell rang, and we headed to class.

Oh, I wish I hadn't stayed so long at Terra's house. Instead of sleeping over, I had decided to go home and do_ homework_. Stupid.

It was dark outside, and I walked home quickly, ignoring the chilly wind that was blowing around. Behind me, the loud and racuos laughter of the drunks floated toward me. "Oi!" one yelled, and I merely walked faster, praying he wasn't talking to me. "Hey!" he yelled louder, and I made the mistake of turning around to look at him. Satisfied that he knew that I heard him, he yelled again. "Yeah, you! Hottie! Red hair! C'mon here!" One of his friends noticed, and began to follow me. I began to run. He grasped my arm, and I slipped and fell. "I just wanna some fun. You want some fun, don't you? Come on?" the guy persuaded. I yanked my arm free. Now pissed off, he pulled me back again. I could smell his beer breath."Look-"

"HELP! HELP!" I shrieked. "HELP! _Someone help me_!" I began to run again, but fell again. The drunk guy approached.I started to flail, trying to get to my feet in time. I remembered Garfeild's words : _"...little stuff- theives, rapists, and so on..."_

_Robin, please help me..._

Slience.

And then he did.

I watched, shocked, as he appeared (and he did wear spandex), and knocked the drunk guy to last night. Then he held out his hand to me, and I stood up. "Thanks," I said, gratefully. He nodded mutely, and I scrutinized him. He had spikey hair, that looked a bit like night itself, and a mask. And he was pale, like the brooding vampire in that movie... Twidark, or something. I couldn't remember it for my life. The drunk guy lifted his head up, and with a groan, dropped it back down again. Robin glared at him with disgust. "I hate guys like that," he muttered. "Drunk guys or rapist guys?" I asked. He looked at me, startled, and then laughed a little. "Both, I guess," he said, shrugging. I chuckeled. "Drunk guys annoy me, but rapists freakin' piss me off," I elaborated. Robin laughed. "I better get home," I said anxiously. "The only reason I left my friend's house was cuz' I had homework." Robin stared, aghast. "At this time you're gonna do homework?" he demanded. I shrugged. "Miss Smith's class is like the militray. Better do it now then have her catch me while I copy it." He smiled. "I better walk you home then," he said.

I shrugged at him.

He walked me to my door, i waved, and he left. About five seconds after he did, I dialed Terra on speed dial and told her the whole thing. "You were saved by spandex boy!" she exclaimed. I could imagine her throttling me. "Yeah, spandex boy," I murmured. Terra giggled. "I think I'd wanna be attacked if Robin came for me," she said. I imagined her batting her eyes. I laughed with her, but inside I was thinking, "No. You wouldn't!" But I said, "Listen, I gotta get to bed. See you tomorrow," and hung up.

I took a loooooonnnngggg shower, dressed in my pj's, and went to bed.

When I remembered I left my iPod outside on the balcony, and it was due to rain tonight. Shrieking and hoping that it didn't rain yet and cursing like a feind, I threw off my covers and darted outside, praying no one say me in my pink lamb pajamas*...

"Hey."

"_CRAP_!" I shrieked, then covered my mouth, ashamed that I'd said a curse word so loud. Angry, I whirled around, about to beat the stuffing out of Terra. Then I gasped, even more ashamed. "Oh, um...sorry," I got out. Robin laughed. "Um, I came back...because,um... do you want to go out on Friday?" he gasped. I stared, shcoked. Well, the guy had just saved my...and I couldn't exactly say no. I mean, he did me a favor. So the answer, whether I liked it or not, was a yes. "Sure," I said. "Thanks," he said, then jumped**.

Gasping, I ran to the edge just in time to watch him swing himself onto a building and vaulting over phone lines and the such. Wow, but he was cool. Smiling, I waved until he was a speck in my sight, then turned and went to bed.

**Normal POV (No one's veiw)**

_Almost. Almost ready. _

_The plan was going perfect, and Slade liked that. He knew that Bruce was too weak to resist trying to train a little protegee, and Richard came along and set the plan into motion. It was perfect, great, fantastic, amazing, cool..._

_And then that would be when he would strike. Cut them all down in one fell swoop. Perfecct. And finally he could get Bruce back._

_What was revenge without laughter?_

_So Slade laughed._

**Robin**

Wow.

Did I really just ask her out on a date? I didn't think so. In fact, I pinched myself twice on the way to the restuarant where I was due to meet up with a couple of my friends. I'd have to change first, but still. I asked her out. If I was normal me, I would have never been able to ask her out. I had self-esteem at least, but still... It wasn't all time low, but it wasn't high. It wasn't even in the middle. It was just...there. I suppose it was a bit shred lower than normal people's. But sill, it wasn't a lot.

So me asking a girl out was out of the question.

Even now, I was still in awe of myself. I was feeling good, soaring like a bird, when something snatched me from the air.

**Kori (the next day)**

Richard wasn't at school the next day.

"Heard he's sick," announced Terra, plopping next to me at lunch and staring at me expectantly. I took a bite of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Satisfied, she continued on. "Beast Boy," she started. I interrupted her. "You nicknamed Garfeild...Beast Boy. Kindly tell us why." "Yeah, yeah! Tell us!" chimed in Rachel, and Terra and Beast Boy simontanuely started to blush. "Um, guys," said Rachel. "We used-"started Garfield.

_Please. Say protection._

"-protection," finished Terra. Rachel gaped at them. "You guys did IT?" she shrieked, horrified. "A new revelation," shrugged Terra. Rachel clapped her hands to her face and opened and closed her mouth, not finding the strenght to say what she was thinking. "So you call him Beast Boy, becuase, when you were passiontaly making-"

Terra clapped her hands over my mouth, blushing. "Why are we even having this conversation?" she asked. I shrugged. "It started when you called Garfeild Beast Boy." "I can only shudder of what that means in sex," said Rachel faintly. Garfeild stared at her, shocked. "One of us had to have the balls to say it," I shrugged again. "Today is getting pretty wacky." Terra said. I admit, I had to agree.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I'm really soory. All I can say is I'll try harder to update more!**

**cssypet**


End file.
